We Will Wander
by Dominus Lucario
Summary: A Blaziken abandoned by his trainer wanders the land, meeting other wandering Pokemon and forming relationships with them. Contains Pokemon x Pokemon lemons. Some M x F, some M x M. All Pokemon are Anthropomorphic in this universe (Human like and walks on two legs)
1. Chapter 1

I suppose all things considered, I was pretty lucky. It was a funny thing really, the best thing in my life happened to me only days after the worst thing in my life. But I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Riley, and this is my story.

It had only been three days since my trainer abandoned me. She was called Serena, we had been together since I had hatched. I think I was a birthday present or something, she was the first thing I saw coming into this world, that obviously meant something to me... but to her?

She never seemed to like me at all, she would shut me in other rooms away from her. That was assuming I was even out of my Pokeball at all. She basically only let me out for food and that was more or less it. Well at least that was until she decided to take me with her of her Pokemon journey. At first I was excited. I mean she was only taking me, that meant I had to be her favourite.

Well it didn't quite work out that way, she was a brutal trainer, if I wasn't battling, I was training and if I wasn't training then she assumed I was being lazy and she would punish me. It wasn't really that long until I had evolved into a Blaziken, by then we had gone through 4 of our regions Pokemon gyms. The fifth on her journey was the water gym. She had caught other Pokemon by that point and I was friends with them, but for some reason she sent me out first against the gym leader. I mean, I'm a Blaziken, what am I meant to do against a water Pokemon that's stronger than me?

Anyway that battle didn't go in my favour and she took that horribly. I don't know if the others won the battle afterwards because when I eventually woke up I was in the middle of nowhere in a forest I'd never seen before with no person or Pokemon in sight and also no sign of civilisation.

That was three days ago and I've just been wandering these woods since. I've given up on looking for her since I know she wouldn't let me find her if she went through the trouble of leaving me in the middle of a forest.

As much as I'm a fairly strong Pokemon it wasn't long until I realised that I knew nothing about surviving in the wild. Serena had always just fed me and I slept in my Pokeball. I had never needed to know what berries to eat or avoid or where to sleep. So there I was, on the third day alone leaning against a tree trunk trying to sleep, hungry, tired and scared.

Then I heard something coming towards me.

I had already had some unpleasant experiences with wild Pokemon so I tried to hide around the other side of the tree trunk. I waited a moment until I heard the noise come a bit closer before I peeked around the trunk.

It was a Braixen, she was skipping into the clearing, humming to herself. She was smaller than me but not actually by that much, she must have been unusually tall for her species. She seemed to be inspecting a nearby bush.

 **SNAP**

I looked down at the twig I had just stepped on and then my eyes quickly darted back up towards the stranger, she was starting to look in my direction so I quickly slammed my back against the tree trunk out of sight once again. I heard the light rustling of grass being disturbed by movement somewhere beyond the tree. I listened for a moment but couldn't hear anything else so I slowly peeked around the tree for another look...

"Hi"

If anyone else had ever heard the sound that came out of my mouth then, I would have been laughed out of the forest. It was not a noise that a fully grown Blaziken should make.

After I finished backing away in fright I noticed that she had crept right up to the other side of the tree and was peering around it in much the same way I was, she seemed unperturbed by my.. erm.. quite verbally stated surprise.

"You're really bad at hiding you know?" she told me with a large grin on her face

"R..Really?" I whimpered. I thought I was being quiet.

"Oh well" she added, the smile never leaving her face as she beamed up at me. "Anyway, my name's Jane, what's your name?" she asked kindly

I looked at the ground, shuffling my feet in embarrassment for a moment before replying "I'm Riley"

Her smile still not leaving her face she said "Good to meet you Riley" Then chuckling she asked "Sooooo... why were you hiding from me?"

My cheeks flushed red as I struggled to come up with a response. "Come on brain, think of something" I thought to myself

"Working on it" my brain responded. My brain must have drawn a blank though because I then said "What? Noooo... I wasn't hiding... I was just... erm... checking the trees... for... moss... to eat" I desperately tried to keep a serious expression on my face while saying that.

She looked at me confused for a moment cocking her head to the left slightly before throwing her head back and laughing at the top of her lungs. "Ha ha ha ah... aah, moss to eat?" she choked out after about 30 seconds of her laughing at me, still wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Oh wow that's a good one, do you mind if I use that one from now on?" she asked me, looking at me again.

She said that without any malice at all yet I still had no response to her question and just stood there opening and closing my mouth with no sound coming out for a few seconds before she thankfully took mercy on me and spoke again.

"Well if you want something to eat, you'd be much better served with these Oran Berries on the bush over here" she informed me gesturing over her shoulder at the bush she was inspecting earlier. Without waiting for a response she turned on a heel and skipped merrily over to the bush and plucked a handful of large blue berries and then skipping back over to me and holding them out to me.

I looked at her for a moment before taking them and gently placing one in my mouth, my stomach was very thankful for this as it was the first thing I had eaten since I was on my own, I didn't know what berries were safe so I didn't eat any of them. I was going to eat the rest slowly but then my stomach must have taken over because I just shoved the rest of them in my mouth at once and started chewing.

"THWANK WOU!" I blurted out, my mouth still full of berries. She started giggling to herself so I quickly swallowed the rest and then, with at least an attempt at regaining dignity I wiped some of the excess juice off my beak "Sorry, but really thank you, that was the first thing I've eaten in days" I said smiling gratefully at her.

She looked surprised for a second before her nearly omnipresent smile returned as she said "Really? But there are berry bushes all over this forest and most of them are edible" She looked at me curiously for a second, cocking her head again. "Are you a trainer's Pokemon then?" she asked me.

"Yes... well I was but... I think she left me here and I have no idea what to do by myself out here" I admitted looking down at the ground again, avoiding her gaze.

She was silent for about a minute until a sudden OOH made me jump and raise my eyes to her again. She was looking at me again with her grin again which if possible seemed even larger now. "I know!" she exclaimed excitedly "I'll teach you how to survive out here"

I was slightly taken aback by her offer for a moment but then I gave an excited giggle and said "Really? That would be amazing if you could"

She continued beaming at me. "Of course I will Riley, so come on, it's time for your first lesson" She gestured back over her shoulder at the berry bush again and led me towards it. "So" she began "The way you can tell if an Oran Berry is ripe is..."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 weeks since Jane has hopped, skipped and hummed her way into my life. It was certainly an... interesting experience being around her 24/7 but it was certainly entertaining and illuminating. She did keep to her word and she taught me about survival in the wild.

It didn't go exactly how I expected it to, and I learnt more about different kinds of berries that I ever knew there was to know about but it was definitely all useful... well mostly useful. I also learnt a confusingly large amount about what sticks are best for lighting on fire to use moves. I mean I know that is important to Jane but... I mean when am I going to need to know about that?

Anyway, it was an enlightening experience and it only got more interesting exactly 4 weeks after I met Jane.

"Phew" I gasped, "Do we really need this much firewood? We're both fire types, we don't even really need the fire that much." I panted out breathlessly, lugging a huge mound of firewood behind me.

"Yes we do need this much silly, I need to properly teach you about lighting fires and it's better to be prepared for when you inevitably fail over and over again" Jane cheerfully retorted, sat atop the pile I was pulling, grinning at my obvious struggle.

"Hey!" I squawked at her "Why do you think I'll fail? Since when did I ever fail anything you taught me to do that badly?" I asked, looking back at her.

She looked at me with a blank expression on her face for a moment before doubling over with giggles "He he he eh... you remember what happened the last time you tried to set a fire right Riley?" she asked me in-between fits of giggling.

I thought back to a week before that point, Jane had made a pile of wood in front of me and told me to light a fire with it. I just looked at it and used flamethrower on it. I mean, I was perfectly justified in doing so, It worked like a treat, the pile immediately caught fire. And so did the grass beneath it... and the tree behind it... Shortly after we had to leave the forest due a large amount of irreparable fire damage to a section of the woods.

I shuddered at the thought "Alright fair enough" I sighed "But why do I need to drag all this wood so far? And why are you sat on top of it?" I asked with a start, suddenly realising where she was.

"We're dragging it around until we find a cave to stay in where we can light a... or rather you can light a fire without burning down a forest" She told me, chuckling to herself.

"Alright but several things" I responded grunting with exertion at pulling the pile. "1, what do you mean "We're dragging it around?" I'm dragging it around, 2, I didn't burn down the entire forest, just a bit of it and 3, you didn't answer my second question" I stated, looking back at the smug grin plastered across her face.

She just laughed again before replying "I'm sat on top of it because I'm tired of walking and I didn't think you'd want to give me a piggyback ride". I blinked once and stopped pulling the pile which abruptly came to a halt. I think she was serious.

"Really? That's why you're sat there? Because you're tired?" I asked, jaw agape.

"Yep!" she replied happily without the slightest bit of shame or embarrassment.

Yeah she was serious.

"Please get off the pile" I begged "I think I'm about to die" adding as much over the top theatricality to it as possible.

She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Alright fine you big drama queen" she conceded as she hopped off the pile and began walking next to me.

As I began pulling it again I noticed it was considerably easier to pull. I glanced at her and decided not to mention that fact lest I be murdered by her. I didn't know a lot about the wild but I knew enough to know she was probably one of the most dangerous things in it when she was angry.

I continued dragging the pile of wood behind me with Jane walking alongside me for about another hour, making small talk as we went before we finally came upon a cave large enough for us both to fit inside comfortably.

I dragged the pile to the mouth of the cave before releasing the rope over my shoulder and collapsing face first onto the cold, hard cave floor with a loud thump. I just lay there for a minute, arms splayed out on both sides, still face down on the rock floor when Jane knelt down beside me.

"You alright there buddy?" she asked jokingly rubbing my shoulder closest to her

"No, Riley's dead, try again later" I mumbled, still face down

She chuckled to herself then stood up, pushing herself off her knees "Well your dead ass better get some of that wood in here because it's fire making time" She commanded, pointing at the pile of wood.

After forcing myself up I took a small pile of wood and followed Jane's instructions on how to arrange the wood and several rocks into a fire pit. "Alright, now what you want to do is shave some tinder of a piece of wood with your claws, that'll help the fire start.

I picked up a spare piece of wood next to me and started using my claws to shave little bits over the top of the fire. "Like that?" I asked, glancing up at her. She nodded.

"Good, now use a little bit of fire to light the tinder on fire and that will help the rest of the wood catch fire" She explained, leaning in to get a closer look. I summoned a small fire into my hands and reached forward to light the tinder when the whole fire suddenly lit up immediately. I flinched and backed up a bit in surprise.

"Whoa, it doesn't normally happen that fast does it?" I asked, looking at Jane, confused. She opened her mouth to reply.

"No it doesn't" A new voice chimed in from further in the cave. We both flinched at the new voice and backed up to the cave entrance.

"Who's there?" I called into the dark cave, hopefully sounding braver than I felt.

"Oh don't worry, I was just getting cold and you were taking a while so I thought I'd help you out" the new voice replied, getting closer.

The sun had almost set by now so the fire was the main source of light and the source of the voice stepped into the firelight. It was a Ninetales, the shining golden fur and the... nine...tails gave that away. It was also clearly female, due to the high pitched voice and slender body.

She stepped further into the light revealing her shining deep blue eyes. "Hi" she said happily, holding her hands behind her back "I'm Lara" she continued "Who are you?"

Jane found her voice first. "Hi there, I'm Jane, and the big guy over there is Riley" She replied stepping towards her and gesturing towards me. I waved nervously as she looked over me.

"Hi Lara, I'm Riley" I said shyly "Although she just told you that, so I didn't need to say it, but I did anyway and I really shouldn't have because it was useless and now you probably think im an id..mpphhphp" I added before Jane placed her hand over my mouth, not even looking at me.

"Sorry about that, he doesn't stop talking when he gets nervous" She explained smiling

Lara giggled a bit before replying "Aww, that's alright, so what are you two doing here?" She asked walking forward and sitting down at the fire.

Jane also sat back down and after she released my mouth from her grip I joined them at the fire. "Well Riley is new to the whole... living in the wild sort of thing so I'm teaching him how to get by out here, we were just here to teach him how to light a fire without burning down a whole whole forest while he's at it" She explained, giggling at her last comment.

"Hey!" I exclaimed at her "I told you before, it wasn't the whole forest, and besides, it was an accident" I added, blushing slightly in embarrassment, glancing at Lara. Lara just politely smiled at me for a moment while I calmed down a little bit. "So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

Her already twinkling eyes seemed to light up even more at my question and she shuffled slightly closer towards me. "Oh, I was exploring" She explained eagerly.

I furrowed my brow for a second before responding. "Exploring? Exploring for what?" I asked.

Her eyes were practically glowing at this point as she edged ever closer. "Anything!" she cried out excitedly. "Anything at all, treasure, ancient ruins, new or old forgotten places, maybe even some new Pokemon that hasn't even been discovered yet!" she continued excitedly "It's my dream to explore some new place and discover something amazing one day" she added, dreamily looking off into the distance out the cave entrance.

Jane's eyes seemed to be sparkling with excitement at her words too. "Wow, that sounds really cool" she said excitedly. I nodded.

"You're right, that does sound good" I added.

Lara looked at us both inquisitively for a few seconds before smiling again. "Hey, do you guys want to come with me?" she asked, looking at both of us beaming. I was about to say something when I heard

"Yeah, we'll come with you, that sounds like fun" Jane chimed in. I was just left there with my hand in the air, confused at what just happened.

"Great, this'll be great, I just know it" Lara exclaimed, quickly shaking Jane's hands and then quickly shaking my still outstretched one.

After I got over my initial surprise we continued talking long into the night about where we could go and what sort of things we might find until Lara eventually fell asleep next to the crackling fire and Jane fell asleep leaning against my torso, snoring gently.

I leaned back against the cave wall, wrapped my arm around Jane's shoulders and thought to myself before falling asleep... "Maybe this won't be so bad"


End file.
